1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game systems and, more particularly, is concerned with inputting player information for arcade game systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video arcade games are a technology providing a certain degree of user feedback. Arcade games are typically placed in public areas such as arcade halls, theaters, airports and other areas where the users can occupy time and entertain themselves by playing the game. Video Arcade games utilizing video displays have been around for some time now, beginning with the simplistic game of bouncing a ball across a line with paddles known as "Pong". However, with the passage of time, video arcade games have become ever more sophisticated and realistic.
In many senses, the arcade game called "Hard Drivin'.TM.", manufactured and distributed by Atari Games Corp. of Milpitas, Calif., represents the state of the art in arcade game realism. The physical layout of the game includes clutch, brake and gas pedals, a gearshift and a steering wheel. The player, or driver, is provided feedback response from a video display having a three-dimensional graphical representation of the driving environment and from a speaker which generates realistic sounds of driving. A digital processor, comprising a number of microprocessors and a memory, is the interface between the player inputs and the feedback response.
Conventional arcade games allow players to input their names or initials into the game through several cumbersome methods. For example, in some games, players arc asked to spell out their names or initials by turning a steering wheel. As the steering wheel is turned a pointer moves along a row of letters. The player uses the steering wheel to move the pointer to the desired letter and then presses a gas pedal to add that letter to previously chosen letters. As can be imagined, this method is time-consuming for the player, especially if they have a long name.
While some conventional arcade games store statistics related to a player's performance, the games do not store preferences for each player. Examples of player preferences are, for example, in a driving game, the type of car, type of transmission and type of view. Thus, every time a player begins a new game, his preferences have to be entered. This is a time-consuming process that slows down the game play, and leads to lower revenues for the game operator. Companies that make arcade game systems rely on players being able to quickly enter and start each game. If a player has to spend a lot of time entering his name, the total earnings for the machine are reduced since fewer players can use the game every hour.
Some more recent games have been linked through dedicated data lines so that players in physically distant locations can play one another. However, these linked games do not store preferences for each player. Thus, a player of a linked game that normally plays in Los Angeles cannot go to San Francisco and have his preferences automatically set at the beginning of the game. These games are normally only linked so that each player can see each other during the game.
Consequently, a need exists for a simple, easy to use mechanism for players to enter their identities and preferences into an arcade game. The present invention provides a system for meeting such a need.